Tales of Brave Ulysses
by laitue
Summary: Elle est la mére de la Tueuse et il est son protecteur, une histoire qui va pourtant bien au-delà de leur affection pour Buffy : 10 drabbles, 10 thèmes et 10 épisodes de la relation entre Joyce et Giles. Spoilers sur les six premières saisons
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Tales of Brave Ulysses : chapitre 1  
**Personnages/Pairing:** Joyce Summers/Rupert Giles, Buffy  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating: **K  
**Défi:** Retard  
**Spoiler:**Saison 1

* * *

En préparant son thé Joyce jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Les cours étaient terminés depuis deux heures et sa fille n'était toujours pas rentrée. Après tout ce n'était que la troisième fois cette semaine que Buffy était en retard.

Au début Joyce s'inquiétait. Elle craignait que Buffy ait de nouveau replongé dans les mauvaises habitudes qui lui avait valu d'être renvoyée. Rencontrer Alex et Willow l'avait rassurée et elle aimait que Buffy passe du temps à la bibliothèque avec eux.

Cependant elle songeait qu'il serait bon de rencontrer ce mystérieux Monsieur Giles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Tales of Brave Ulysses : chapitre 2  
**Personnages/Pairing:** Joyce Summers/Rupert Giles, Buffy  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating: **K+  
**Défi:** Compromis  
**Spoiler:**Saison 3

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait appris que sa fille était une tueuse, Joyce avait été horrifiée. Que Buffy doive combattre ces créatures monstrueuses la terrorisait. Elle était trop jeune. Et surtout elle ne méritait pas ça.

Giles ne comprenait pas que Buffy puisse perdre son temps avec des histoires de garçons et autres bals du lycée. Qu'elle se concentre sur ses cours était important mais sa vie de lycéenne n'avait pas à empiéter sur sa mission.

Finalement ils avaient réalisé que pour le bien de Buffy ils devaient s'entendre : après tout ils représentaient les deux pans de sa vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Tales of Brave Ulysses : chapitre 3  
**Personnages/Pairing:** Joyce Summers/Rupert Giles, Buffy  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating: **T  
**Défi:** Adulte  
**Spoiler:**Saison 3

* * *

C'était comme s'ils sortaient d'un long rêve ennuyeux, comme si toute leur vie d'adulte n'avait été qu'une illusion. Il n'y avait plus de contraintes, plus de stupides règles à respecter et plus de soucis à se faire pour leurs gamins si casse-pied. Ils étaient libres et plein de vie. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était s'éclater et manger encore plus de chocolat. Ce chocolat si délicieux, une véritable drogue.

Lorsque Giles plaqua Joyce contre le capot de la voiture de police, ils oublièrent le chocolat. Enfin ils pouvaient laisser parler ce désir si longtemps refoulé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Tales of Brave Ulysses : chapitre 4  
**Personnages/Pairing:** Joyce Summers/Rupert Giles, Buffy  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating: **K+  
**Défi:** Motif  
**Spoiler:**Saison 3

* * *

Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Giles apprécierait de se retrouver coincé dans un diner entre filles. Il s'ennuierait probablement beaucoup.

Une réunion parents/professeurs ? Oui je sais que c'est important, mais d'un côté je ne suis pas réellement professeur. Vous croyez vraiment que rencontrer le bibliothécaire intéresserait les parents ?

Voyons Buffy, tu es assez grande pour rentrer du lycée toute seule.

J'ai des manuscrits à étudier concernant ce démon, il vaut mieux que je te rejoigne au cimetière.

**... ... **

Des motifs pour s'éviter Joyce et Giles pouvaient en trouver des centaines. Mais ils gardaient la véritable raison soigneusement dissimulée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **Tales of Brave Ulysses : chapitre 5  
**Personnages/Pairing:** Buffy et son interlocuteur mystére, mention de Joyce Summers/Rupert Giles,  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating: **K+  
**Défi:** Déclaration  
**Spoiler:**Saison 3

* * *

« Tu te rends compte ? Giles, mon observateur, en qui j'avais confiance, ose se taper ma mère !  
- C'est frustrant mais...  
- Évidemment ils ne disaient rien ! Ils auraient pu me prévenir ! Me dire ... je ne sais pas ... « Nous sommes devenus très proches ».  
- Ouais.  
- Mais non ! Il a fallu que je l'apprenne en lisant les pensées de maman !  
- Ah...  
- Le pire : ils ont couché ensemble sur le capot d'une voiture de police ! Deux fois !  
- Heu...  
- Pourquoi je te raconte ça d'ailleurs ? »

Buffy planta son pieu dans le cœur du vampire avant qu'il puisse répondre. Décidément cette histoire la rendait folle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **Tales of Brave Ulysses : chapitre 6  
**Personnages/Pairing:** Joyce Summers/Rupert Giles, Buffy  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating: **K+  
**Défi:** C'est compliqué  
**Spoiler:**Saison 4

* * *

Ils avaient fini par rompre.

Cependant ce n'était pas parce que Buffy avait mal pris leur aventure sur le capot de cette voiture. Elle aurait probablement fini par leur pardonner ce détail gênant. Elle aurait même fini par s'enthousiasmer pour cette liaison entre les deux adultes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux.

C'était parce qu'il était déjà trop proche de sa tueuse que Giles refusait de s'impliquer encore plus dans la vie de Buffy. D'autant plus qu'il savait que si par malheur il lui arrivait quelque chose affronter le regard de Joyce serait beaucoup trop difficile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: **Tales of Brave Ulysses : chapitre 7  
**Personnages/Pairing:** Joyce Summers/Rupert Giles, Buffy  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating: **K+  
**Défi:** Poudre aux yeux  
**Spoiler:**Saison 4/5

* * *

Souvent ils se retrouvaient autour d'un café pour bavarder. C'étaient des conversations tout à fait innocentes bien sûr.

Ils parlaient de Buffy - Giles évitait de donner trop de détails sur les démons qu'elle combattait afin de ne pas effrayer inutilement Joyce - et de Dawn, des lectures de Giles, de Willow et Tara ou d'Alex et Anya, de la curieuse passion de Spike pour les mauvais soap-operas...

Oui ce n'était que des conversations innocentes. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se voilaient la face en refusant d'admettre qu'il y avait encore quelque chose entre eux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: **Tales of Brave Ulysses : chapitre 8  
**Personnages/Pairing:** Joyce Summers/Rupert Giles, Buffy  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating: **K+  
**Défi: **Tentation  
**Spoiler:**Saison 4/5

* * *

Parfois Giles regrettait leur liaison passée. Joyce était une femme séduisante, intelligente et drôle. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Et cette relation entre eux, bien que brève et quelque peu compliquée par leurs rôles respectifs, avait été agréable. Avec Jenny, Joyce avait été la seule femme qui avait vraiment comptée dans sa vie. Elle ne semblait pas avoir eu beaucoup d'aventures non plus. Ainsi il ressentait parfois l'envie de renouer. Cependant il luttait contre cette tentation, ce n'était pas sérieux. Et elle refuserait probablement.

Giles ne pouvait pas se douter que Joyce pensait elle aussi à la même chose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: **Tales of Brave Ulysses : chapitre 9  
**Personnages/Pairing:** Joyce Summers/Rupert Giles, Buffy  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating: **K+  
**Défi:** Tristesse  
**Spoiler:**Saison 5

* * *

Giles s'était retenu pendant l'enterrement face à la douleur de Buffy et Dawn, il ne voulait pas que sa tristesse les afflige davantage. Il devait faire son possible pour les aider à traverser cette épreuve.

Une fois seul chez lui il ressentit un manque inconcevable. Instinctivement il se dirigea vers sa collection de disques et s'empara d'un album rangé à l'écart des autres. Après avoir placé le disque sur le phonographe, il alla se servir un verre. Tandis que les premières notes de Cream s'échappaient des enceintes Giles s'adossa contre le mur et laissa couler ses larmes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre: **Tales of Brave Ulysses : chapitre 10  
**Personnages/Pairing:** Joyce Summers/Rupert Giles, Buffy  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating: **K+  
**Défi:** Épaule  
**Spoiler: **Saison 6

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait appris que Buffy avait été ressuscitée, Giles était immédiatement revenu d'Angleterre pour reprendre son rôle de protecteur.

C'était une jeune femme déboussolée et totalement dépassée par les événements qu'il avait retrouvé. Il lui fallait réapprendre à vivre et continuer à accomplir son devoir de tueuse mais aussi faire face à des problèmes d'adultes auxquels elle n'était pas préparée.

Giles se promit alors de l'épauler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Après tout c'était son rôle d'observateur.

Et d'une certaine manière c'était aussi une façon d'honorer la mémoire de Joyce.


End file.
